Autumn Adorn
by SweetToothDinosaur
Summary: [Continuation to Summer Slumber] Things have just taken a turn to the knights' lives. Being kidnapped and taken away somewhere else is one thing; but being wanted around the world makes things worse. But that's not all of it, it's worst when only Beni has the ability to find Quarton's secrets that will come at a cost of ruined friendships. [Seigure/Choxsa/GenBeni/Slynox/Beamei]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: ****Please do not attempt the actions featured in the fanfiction, "** **Autumn Adorn** **." The characters are fictional and it's not a good idea either. So please be safe and do not attempt these activities without thinking it through.**

* * *

 _As said, Summer Slumber will be carried out by a new fanfiction under the name of "Autumn Adorn." Please enjoy the semi-canon verse of Tenkai Knights through this fanmade continuation._

 **September 12th, 2037 11:49 A.M. [North America West Coast]**

Summer rays were still late in the month holding the autumnal equinox. But that's due the location of how the west coasts in North America were known to have vast lighting times. However, Australia did have that too, but that's not our location for the inactive Tenkai Knights.

Underneath the late summertime skies, the streets were busy and bustling hot. Traffic was moving a bit better, but that didn't mean the cars were going fast. With vehicles at the speed limit of under 25, the speed limit of the sidewalks were rather similar.

Some cafés were opened to a nice and easy start, while some coffee houses were busy and quick with their customers. But that depended on what your group of friends wanted to be at. For now, that location happens to be a local street café on a Saturday.

"Two double-deckers one on rye with extra olives and the second with tuscan and pickles!" A waitress' voice called out from behind the counter. "an alfredo bread bowl, one classic sub with mozzarella and tortellini with basil pesto!"

"Ugh, all this homework is driving me crazier than waiting for food." Toxsa groaned, laying his head on the counter. But then nodded his head up."Actually, I think waiting for food is much harder."

"That's all you ever think about." A hand pulled on his left ear. Then the voice of Wakamei continued, "Maybe you should focus more on your grades because your stomach is already taken care of."

"I think your sister's right, Toxsa." The redhead pointed out. "I mean, we just ordered about a few minutes ago. It takes more than ten minutes for the food to get served."

"Thanks for proving my point, Guren. Speaking of grades, how are you guys keeping up with the new high school?" She asked.

At most, six faces went passive to this questions and pretend as if they never heard those words. Even with the noise of the bustling restaurant, they were all waiting for the food to get to the counter and they weren't talking. As meaning that they did hear Wakamei and there wasn't any excuse for not hearing.

"I made it as a quarterback this year." Chooki said, while everyone else gave hims a dubious glance. Mainly because that's the reason why they had decided to eat somewhere on that day.

"Alright! We already know that." Ceylan said, "Stop rubbing it in!"

"I've been getting A's in my Honors' English classes. Gen stated, taking a sip of water.

"Ugh, you guys are always the ones who want to succeed..." Ceyaln leaned his elbow on the counter with an annoyed tone of voice. "The only thing that I've done so far was telling jokes to the sub. And they were funny too!"

"I'm just trying to get my way past Algebra 2 with Toxsa so far." Guren added.

Five pairs of eyes looked down on a one girl in particular who was busy tapping her nails on the counter. Beni was decent at school, but there was just a tiny problem about her: she ditched her periods too often and it was surprising that her teachers eventually stopped caring. But that was because they knew she was too good for their classes and wasn't allowed to move her up to more advanced classes.

As for Toxsa's sister, she was surprisingly not aware of this behavior. But that could've been from the fact that Beni would stay near campus just to be able to talk nearby their friend circle.

"Don't look at me, I'm just passing tests." Beni gave a yawning gesture. "When you're good with makeup, you know your chemistry a whole lot better. Plus, geometry was something that I already knew since middle school."

"Alright, but you better be having good grades on your report cards." Wakamei reminded all of them, giving a "the look" at all of them. "I want you kids to go to college right away."

"Yeah, whatever. You have classes in college right now." Toxsa grumbled.

The ceiling fans were spinning fast enough to cool down summer's air. The day had been normal; people walking in and out of the restaurant to eat and take lunch breaks or order to go. Football season had been nearing and the flat screen TV was broadcasting the early games.

Casually skipping homework for the weekend day and rather focusing on ways to procrastinate. Including going out to eat when they didn't really have to in the first place. Either way, that was an excuse not to do homework.

A few minutes later, the waitress was sliding plates down the countertop. As soon as the food was there, everyone started eating and indulging the last few tastes of summer lunches. Despite the fact it was still September, summer was always going to stay here later than usual.

"Have you been thinking about those careers yet?" Wakamei asked, resting her elbow on the counter. "When I was your guys' age, this was around the time where I would have to start thinking about them."

"Dunno, but I'd rather just let it slide." Ceylan bent his arms behind his neck. "All I have to worry about is how the teacher makes terrible jokes."

"Even your jokes are pretty crappy too." The dirty blonde said with a smug attitude. He teared a packet of sugar and added it into his iced tea.

"But that's just the thing! I put more effort into my jokes than the geometry teacher would!" He spat out.

"I was just asking you about your futures and you decide to change the subject to how you teacher makes terrible jokes." She said with a deadpan tone. Or perhaps that would have been more passive-aggressive. Everyone immediately back off from her tone and began to eat with full mouths. If they just happened to have full mouths, then that would have meant they couldn't talk.

"Well Wakamei, we don't really know what we're going to do yet. I mean, even I haven't been able to find any time to think about it." Guren said in everyone's defense.

"Well.. For a fact, I definitely know that Chooki's going to get into a good university with a sports' scholarship." The pine haired woman poitned out to the eldest of teenagers. Who would just probably b the most successful out of them. "No one has to really worry about him."

"Worrying is for the type of people who don't have _someone else_ to worry worry about," Ceylan snickered, but you could feel the tension that his line had caused. Especially when you heard a spoon scratching the plate. He quickly added onto his sentence. "But that's just for the most part of it, though."

"Dunno what to do," Beni answered, taking a bite from the sandwich she ordered. "But I've been thinking about taking AP classes for all the science fields."

"Whoa there, that's going to be a lot of work. But why that field?" The redhead asked with some curiosity.

"In physics, I can just be able to design technology and mechanics, biology will allow my interests of learning beyond human limitations, and I get to explode anything I want in chemistry." She replied, excited to talk about those such interests. "Plus, I would get paid a lot for sciences. Many of the everyday things need those."

"Geez, that reminds me that I need to sign up early for coding classes." Toxsa spoke with his mouth half-full of food. At this, the girl with long hair made an annoyed face.

"Please swallow whatever is in your mouth too." She said with slight disgust in her voice.

"Whatever, the reason why you're saying that is because we're in a restaurant." He rolled his harvest eyes at her. Soon enough, this had then started a tiny bicker at the bar table chairs. Everyone was trying to take on a side of what was right or ridiculous, while some of them had neutrality. But that would mostly be pointing out to the boy with violet eyes and the auburn hared teenager.

After having the moments of pure ridiculous arguing, no one had actually won and everyone continued to eat. Finishing their plates, everyone was relaxing on the chairs and awaiting for the bill to arrive. While watching the sports' channel that was tuned in, a sputter of white noise echoed throughout the restaurant. Many people then turned to see that this came from the flat screen and were all staring at it.

Suddenly, a "breaking news" title entered the scree in bold fonts. Not being used to such an urgent event, everyone seemed to pay attention.

A news reporter of a man was sitting at his desktop and a smaller screen appeared next to him, saying "WANTED:"He faced the audience with uncertainty in his eyes, and started to speak, "Reporting live from the news channel, we have the information of disreputable criminals that have been known for trespassing and slipping unknown materials from the laboratories of northern continents and taking them to unknown locations. However, investigators have been able to identify these people and we are tracking them now from an only witness."

The smaller screen then was pushed forward to revel portrait boxes. But the type of box that would reveal a face. Or faces.

Six boxes would then start to blink on the screen, showcasing faces of six different teenagers. All of them were from the restaurant. The boxes had the faces of solemn-looking teenagers; the first had a redhead with purple eyes, then a blinding solid colour of blue hair and eyes, dirty blonde with green eyes, green haired with yellowish eyes, dark brunette that had red eyes, and there had the only female of pink hair and turquoise eyes.

At that moment, everyone was in shock and denial because those were the faces that had belonged to young teenagers in high school. Yet, they had been confirmed to be criminals on there. The eldest Dalton sibling only swallowed, with her heart pounding at what she had seen.

Are they the criminals? How was that possible? To have your face on the screen as notorious thieves is something that anyone would freak out on.

However, just that had welled up the anxiety amongst the group of six because their heads were spinning at that moment. Questions arose. Dreading thoughts would only have the ability to penetrate their minds without warning.

When things just couldn't get any worse, it did. All eyes had then turned to the group of teenagers who didn't do anything wrong. Yet, there had just been the feeling of panic and fear that would make things worser and impulsive. And at that exact moment, the sounds of crashing glass breaking into the silent café. Everyone had then started to scream and shout with both panic and commanding tones. People in the uniforms of entire black were shouting and demanding orders. However, with the amount of panic that was going on, no one bothered to notice that they weren't associated with any elite forces run by the government. All six teenagers were then trying to get away from the madness and attempted to outrun them in there. Evasion wasn't a possibility when they soon got captured and thrown into the backs of unlicensed vans. Smoke had then been another factor to why no one couldn't understand what was going on.

Except, only one of the people remained speechless and in empty solitude. This couldn't just be the end of everything. Without even having the common sense, Wakamei Dalton bolted out of the smokey building and into the heat of the sun.

Her eyes went to the trail of gas engine smoke from a van within her sight. And seeing a motorcyclist gapping at the event, she kicked them off the bike and rammed the engine at full speed.

" _I am going to die."_

" _I need to help them."_

" _I am going to die."_

" _I need to help them."_

Those words had been arguing as she went past the speed limit of traffic. Swerving through the amount of cars that were honking at the vans, the young woman didn't care at all. Her eyes had just gotten in lock of those vans.

Turning towards the airport exit, she sped off to the flight zones of airplanes and could see one of the vans parked up by the area of private jets. Even if the older Dalton had a better engine, it wouldn't have the ability to get there in time.

The jet then was lifted into the air, and then to speed off to wherever the location would be. Her attitude then went from anxiety to a burning anger. And just to her luck, a news helicopter was within the zone and she made break for it. The man in there was frightened to see her, demanding to fly the helicopter.

And he had done of course because it was her threat and anger that motivated the fear within him. Everything had just spun so fast in Wakamei's world at that moment. Little details would not ever matter in a situation, like this. She was just chasing down a couple of vans that sped off into the airport that unloaded cargo onto a private jet. Now, she was going to go after that said jet to get back what was her responsibility. The kids that were suppose to be innocent and she had watched to develop.

To only have the option of giving them up was the wrong answer to her questions in life. But what had also hit her with realization was the fact that there were _two_ vans. One sped out of the airport, so meaning that the other one either had the teenagers or vice versa.

One of the most worst things that could cross her mind was the thought of them being separated. Or she had been the one chasing down the wrong van. She wasn't that fond of this idea, but she would then start to demand orders to flying near the vans, rather than the jet.

There was just this feeling that they weren't unloading teenagers onto a plan. They would just have to be kept in those vehicles somehow.

"Hey! I'm going to slip down the ladder to get to those vans. Get closer to them." She commanded. Gripping onto the handles with sheer anxiety and strength, she then would lower herself towards the vans and pop open the doors.

Clicking a the backdoor locks, she got the first van to open up.

Nothing.

She then had the attempt to swing to the one right next to it. Clicking open the lock to the second van, she was just praying that there was going to be someone in there.

No one.

Her heart then slowed down to a silence as she remained with a motionless face. Climbing up to the ladder, her face had lost colour and her eyes were spaced out.

And around the time she made it up to the helicopter's interiors, she kneeled to the floor and pressed her palms onto there. She was just remaining to be breathless and was subjected into fear.

Finally, she just got back up to only sit at the passenger's seat to the person who had been flying. She had then went mute and looking forward.

"Take me to Benham City." She stated only those words. Despite the amount of anger that was draining away, the pilot had the decision to take some pity onto her.

Wakamei just then started to cry without the painful screams. Just tears.

* * *

 **Yes, I just have the realization that this was suppose to be released in March, but many of the events in life were acting up. Just sorry for the lateness of this.**

 **OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**September 14th, 2037 4:05 A.M. [Location Unknown]**

The road had been quiet and still. Trees along the two sides were bursting into warm colurs of leaves. Reds, oranges, yellows, burgundy, or perhaps even the fallen sepia ones. However th silence of this road had been interrupted with the revving noises of a vehicle.

Inside the vehicle had held a group of six teenagers. All of them with closed eyes. Usually in a lying position, but most of them had just leaned onto the sides or corners of the van. Soon enough, they had awoken to the abrupt bump of the once smooth motion that kept them asleep.

"Hey! Some people are trying to sleep, you know!" Toxsa snapped awake, obviously annoyed at the sudden wake-up call.

"Why you just shut up, Toxsa?!" Ceylan said in response and tried to lull himself back to sleep. However, an itch had tightly manhandled his wrists. Due to the uncomfortable feeling, his eyes were lit with frozen realization. Frantically, he looked down at his arms, then his wrists. Tied black ropes were squeezing at his pulse circulation. Then the bluenette was looking at the carpeted floor and noticed five more hands were in a tight situation too. Seeing this, he dryly shouted,"Guys! Wake Up!"

"Maybe you should start to shut up." Gen yawned, blinking his eyes open slowly. However, the same type of realization that struck Ceylan was hitting right at him. He then had a shocked gaze upon his once sleepily eyes. "My hands—"

"What's with the noise?" Guren also yawned out loud, but soon noticed that his arms could rub his eyelids. "Hey, what's going on!"

"Dunno, but this has to just be from whoever— I remember what happened. The TV had been onto the breaking news and... Well—" Chooki woke up in an upright position. "Well, we kind of are criminals and just got kidnapped."

"I don't even believe it." The younger teenager said, not amused from being awoken and tied in ropes. "But I could probably see that the 'kidnapping' part of it is right."

"Criminals or not, we have to get out these." Gen pointed out, struggling to just let his wrists loose. Everyone just had to pretty much agree at that pint. Mostly because this was not the greatest time for discussion. While everyone had tried to attempt back-to-back on untying the ropes, that method had not been working out so well as planned.

Although, Beni had this look in her eyes. In deep concentration, both pupils had then lit up. However, there had been a slight tug by the corner of her lips.

"I need to get my corebrick." She said with some demand. "It's in my bra, someone reach down for it."

A majority of the eyes in the "room" looked at her with some concern.

"Um... Why?" The redhead had his head tilted to the side. "You look kind of dehydrated there, Beni."

"For fuck's sake, I have an idea—" Instantly, a pair of scrawny tied hands held up a pink, rectangular prism. The girl with pink eyes didn't know whether to be amused or surprised by this. However, she had the look on her face. But that had then expressed into a satisfied gaze.

"Hey, don't even bother judging," Toxsa spat out. "I already have a sister. I am just used to this kind of thing already."

"Why have the corebrick out, though?" Guren asked as Beni held it in the palms of her hands. Not answering this question, she was in full concentration and focused on nothing else.

"What's she even doing?" The jock asked, nudging to the taller teenager. "You do know, right?"

"No." Gen replied.

"Beni, how in the name of Boreas is a corebrick going to help us—" Ceylan stuttered, obviously irritated by the situation. Suddenly, he zipped his lips up when a pinkish glow radiated behind her and the snapping had been heard. Slowly, she had then started to move her arms forward. Both hands had held two daggers of the same colour as her corebrick. Everyone was rather surprised at this and gapped at what happened. Despite the type of speechless attention that was going on, Beni had then went to immediately cut loose the ropes tied around her friends.

Rubbing out the soreness from their wrists, everyone had then realized that they couldn't stay in there for long. Going in for the double doors, two of the strongest boys opened it up and they could see that they were on an isolated road.

Everything had just went fast enough already that they decided to jump out without giving too much thought. Both Toxsa and Ceylan were the first to jump out and hit the pavement, then Chooki just easily rolled out with Beni in his arms. Gen and the redhead were the last to get out because they decided to step onto the ledge. That way, this would have the signal to closing the doors. Carefully, both of the two teenagers were able to shut the doors and now they were standing on the ledge.

Red eyes had then given violet ones a steady look. And wrapping an arm around Guren's shoulder, both of the two knights jumped off and rolled off and into a nearby grassy hill. Ignoring most of the scratches and scrapings they got from the road, they then had gotten up to check if everyone else got out safely.

Going at the opposite direction of the van, they reached the signal points that their friends had rolled into. Getting to the location of Ceylan and Toxsa's drop off had soon put everyone out of breath as they walked into the autumn to hide away. Just by this point, they could just only fell next to a tree.

"Hey Beni, that thing? What happened?' Ceylan asked.

"Corebrick has this type of energy from the Tenkai energy found on Earth. Holders have this ability to use it whenever they please. But they have to master this technique before popping weapons out of nowhere." The strawberry blonde just answered in between her breaths. "My father had studied everything on Quarton, remember?"

"How many of these secrets do you know about?" Guren said, getting up. "My dad has never told me about anything related to Quarton."

"Well, you just had the type of father who hadn't ignored their kid for a fucking cube planet." Beni gave this a sharp snap. But then had a short guilty look afterwards. "Nevermind, it's just that everyone's tired right now."

"Sorry if that was a nerve struck right there," Guren then had his hands held up.

"She didn't really mean to do that." Gen nudged the redhead, whispering this. "She just has to let this go for now."

Guren nodded. Then he got himself leaned onto the tree and rested, like how just everyone did too. About twenty minute later, everyone seemed to have finally calm down from the events that had happened earlier.

"Hey, we have the ability to use Tenkai energy too, right" Ceylan wondered. "It' might just save our asses too."

"Later. Now isn't the time to practice this ability. We literally have been unconscious for who knows how many hours and we don't know where we are." Beni sighed, then she had started to brush off the dead leaves and twigs from her clothes. "And don't try to forget the fact that we've been on a wanted news report."

"I was just asking for a 'yes' or 'no' answer." Ceylan folded his arms at her. Guren had then gotten up to hold out a hand to his best friend. "...I am just guessing that we'll have to walk right now."

"Yeah, we have to get somewhere else right now. It's not really safe to stay out in a remote area like this." He stated and started to pull the bluenette up to his feet.

"One of the main challenges we have is that we don't have any supplies or technology to help us out here." Chooki scanned the area around them.

"This is just fucking perfect—" Toxsa was just about to get on an off topic rant by then. Fortunately, Beni had then pushed him aside to save everyone's ears from Toxsa's yelling.

"Wait, I just have this feeling that I know where we are." She inhaled a deep breath of the crisp air.

"Where?!" Toxsa shouted.

"It's just this really funny story. This is the place I used to live when I was much younger." She answered. "Europe. And we just happen to be located in the remote area where most folks will have to use chimneys in their homes."

"Are you just kinda implying we're going to walk up to a stranger's house and ask to come in?" Chooki asked, this just having a slight concern plastered on his face. Then sarcasm. "I mean, that is just going to totally work!"

"it's just has to be worth a shot." Guren shrugged. "We don't have that many options left."

And that had been that. Everyone then started to give chase after the girl who started running past the many autumn trees. Even by this, they all had known this was going to be a long day.

 **September 14th, 2037 5:11 A.M. [Remote Europe]**

"Let me just handle this," Beni commanded, the tone of her voice was rather serious enough for them to listen to her. "I can just talk much better than how you guys can."

"So what if I got a C in French class?!" Ceylan hissed, then he just turned the other way. "I doubt that your social skills are better than mine."

Teal eyes had only rolled over by what he said. Ignoring this, the girl had went to leave the group of boys behind. So they could only wait for her by then.

"Hey Gen, how many more of those secret does Beni have?" Guren asked.

"Do you really expect me to know everything about Beni?" He shot a glance at the redhead.

"Yeah, I know that you're really good friends." He replied back, emphasizing on the words, 'friends.' He sat down besides the taller teenager and started to question him a bit more. "I am not trying to be nosy or anything, it is just that you should probably know more things about her than we've already known."

"Beni is a friend, but we don't really 'connect' as much because we met as acquaintances on Quarton. We didn't have the free time to socialize as much."

"Okay, I think that's more clear now." He nodded, while Gen just looked at the ground. "Just checking."

Their waiting location had been outside the house's exteriors. As for the house itself, Beni decided to enter the nearest one because she "knew what this place's mapping was." It was a rather tall house, estimated to have around four stories or less. The house had been made of a dark grey, rustic plank.

The windows had been dimmed out and nothing was really visible inside. However, it seemed to be pretty stable and modern to a certain extent. A garage had taken up an eighth of the space and there was a single balcony on the center floor. The house had a chimney by its left exterior corner.

"I swear if this ends up being a witch's houses, I am just going to run for the hills." Ceylan stated and he leaned himself on the tree's trunk. After 20 minutes, Beni had just finally stepped out and ran over to them by the trees. Everyone had then immediately looked up to see her response.

"Is she an old hag or something?" Toxsa said.

"What happened?"

"Are we just going to run away from the witch now?"

"Guys, stop that."

"Give me a moment," Beni breathed out. Mostly from the lack of energy her body had. Then she just stood up a bit more properly. "Anyways, she has a name, you know. And Madeline had been very kind enough to allow six teenagers into her house. Also, stop thinking that she's a witch."

"Score!" Chooki said, but then the lighthearted expression his face changed. "But why?"

"Because she has no friends or family around here. Madeline lives in just solitude." She answered, then looking away. "You wouldn't really understand this."

After that, this had then led them to following their friend down the short hill's path and at the house's front door. They entered to a surprise that it was a welcoming place. Madeline was the type of woman in her mid-fifties, who was rather welcoming and not bothered by teenagers.

"These are the friends I have. Sorry for this inconvenience, we are just really lost right now." Beni introduced the boys to the greying blonde.

"Oh please, that wouldn't have to matter right now. I am just perfectly fine with this surprise." She said. "Which happen to be the reason why I live up here; for surprises."

Everyone then had thanked Madeline for letting them stay in her home. But that was because of how Beni glared at them. After a few more introductions, they were then led to the lounge of the house. A fire had been burning to contrast the warmth from how they were once outside. They sat on the many cushions and armchairs that filled up the room. To fill in the wall's empty space, large [paintings would usually do the trick. Mostly of the pleasant weather that one could find if they were high enough to see the clouds' upper surface.

However, they could just already hear the sounds of sizzling noises from the kitchen. This was a reminder of what had last happened to them, while they had been making their escape.

"How has it been since we last ate?" Toxsa complained a bit more quietly.

"If we're still alive, then that would mean almost eight hours ago because we've travel from North America to Europe. But that just reminds me we haven't drank any water for awhile." Chooki pointed out to his friends.

"And that just doesn't make any sense, either. We have just been framed hours ago and kidnapped to be taken to Europe. Who knows, if just, anyone out there is trying to go after us now." The teenager with auburn hair thought out loud. "We have to keep a low profile in Europe once those people realize we aren't in that van anymore. And we have to also find a way to clear our names too."

"Sheesh, what is even going on?" Ceylan groaned with an unamused tone. "We are just sixteen! Except Toxsa."

"I don't really know, but I have a bad feeling that someone is after us. But we have to do what Gen said. Which is to clear our names first." The teenager that sat next to Ceylan rubbed at his wrists. And Guren then started to look around the room. "I guess that we're going to have to stay here for awhile. So that would mean we have to show a lot of gratitude."

"I am not going to clean the cat's litter-box." The bluenette just said in a deadpan voice. He went to lean onto the armchair and sink into its cushion.

"And just exactly how are we going to clear our names up?" The blonde then looked up at him. "We can't just stay here forever."

"I'm not that sure about it either," The redhead then trailed off. And the an optimistic voice said, "But we have to stay low for now and help out the woman who let us stay here."

"Hey guys, get in the dining room. Madeline literally just made breakfast for all of us." Beni peeked in the room, whispering loudly. With the mention of 'breakfast,' everyone had got up right away because it's been over 8 hours since they last ate. When they got to the dining room, what they had first saw was the table with platters of different breakfast foods: scrambled eggs, rye toast, english muffins, jams, and more.

"Did you really make all of this for us?" Toxsa stuttered.

"Of course," She said, then continuing. "Living in the mountains isn't easy because fresh food spoils when you have large amounts."

"Thank you for this!" Both Toxsa and the bluenette went to the table right away and sat down. Disapproved looks just simply came from the four teenagers who decently tried to make it look as if they had some dignity. Sitting themselves down, they tried to eat without overfilling their mouths. Though, it had been true that they were just as hungry also.

Madeline simply had a normal expression as she took a seat for breakfast. Then she decided to speak up, "Why does there happen to be teenagers in summer's clothes out here without any parents?"

Her words then caused the clinking of forks and soft noises. Mostly because of this explanation: "We're now wanted in America, so we have been kidnapped and taken to Europe. But this would be okay since we're alive and escaped our kidnappers."

Like that would ever be a common explanation.

"We accidentally got onto the wrong plane when our families were going to Hawaii. While here, the passports that we had got stolen and our wallets too." Beni said with her teal eyes going wide and the boy next to her choking on a glass of milk.

"Odd adventure then." She comment in a passive tone. "You kids have to stay here for awhile then. And if that's the case, we should get something more proper for you to wear."

"You don't have to spend your money over us," Chooki started to wave his hands frantically at her. "Six teenagers!"

"And there would be me, the rich type of lady in the mountains." Madeline finished the sentence. In results, this had then led to everyone giving looks at Chooki for handling that so very well. The woman with golden eyes continued her words, "After breakfast, the bikes would go to anyone who want to take them and some of you will fit into my car."

* * *

Panic was a word that could describe how the group of six friends felt when they knew that they were heading into civilization. But they had been relieved to know it was a town that stretched about half a mile. Still, they had this feeling where they still needed to be cautious and aware of people around them.

Though, shopping for the clothes was proven an entirely different task.

"We have to get different colours for our clothes!" Beni shoved out the bunches of hangers everyone once carried.

"Exactly why?" Toxsa asked with boredom in his harvest eyes.

"So we have an easier time with staying low. Ever heard of something called 'disguises?' Do not just ignore the fact that clothes do reflect a person's face too." Her hands then started to rummaged around for specific sizes and colours of clothes on the racks. Throwing out the clothes at her friends, she smiled. "You should just trust my taste in disguises."

If there had been one thing successful about the disguises, then that would have to be the fact that they were literally unrecognizable. But disastrous.

Guren wore a pair of grey wash sweatpants and black sneakers. The rest of his top body had on a short, red and white neck ties, a semi-slate polo that had a purple coat over it.

Ceylan just had the most decent outfit. Only black. Gloves included. With shades.

Chooki's hair had been covered by a flat hat made from the ebony material of his neck-tie shirt. The khakis that he wore were smooth without wrinkles. His vest had been the shade of hunter green and a crop-top style.

Toxsa got the most of practical and plain looks by having a beige v-neck and light blue cardigan with matching jeans. To top this off, he also had on a pair of rimmed glasses.

Gen seemed to have gotten the outfit of "fun." Light grey had been the colour of his v-neck and he wore mint overall shorts that match with his beanie. The stockings that covered his legs were in pastels. Due to the fact that pastels weren't his colour, he immediately had to add a black toned flared coat.

When it just came down to Beni herself, she decided to wear a newspaper boys' cap with dark specs. Her outfit had consisted of pinstripe shorts with camisole and a dull brown denim jacket.

"We look just absolutely ridiculous." Gen stated out loud.

"But that would be how disguises work too." She pointed out and went to the counter to start paying off the newly purchased clothes they were wearing. After that, the next stop they had went to was the market that sold produce where Madeline made a majority of them carry the bags. Once that had been done, they went off back to the remote area of her home.

Once there, the time had been four in the afternoon. Most likely to tell it was tea time. When they had to wait at the lounge, the table had been set up with the tray and platter of cookies already.

"Oh, I remember having these when I was little!" Beni snatched a cookie that had a creamy glaze and red berry on top. "I loved to eat these."

"What are the cookies?" The jock asked, picking one of them up and taking a bite out of it. "You're right, they kinda taste good."

"They're not called, 'cookies.' It's an Empire Tea Biscuit." She corrected, while slightly moving the tray towards her. And she then stuffed one of them in her mouth and acted as if nothing happened.

"Glad you have a liking to biscuits," Madeline laughed a bit. "I do have to say you know your way around here for an American. Which does remind me, does anyone of you happen to attend school, right now?"

"Well, we had been in school. But we had decided to go on a vacation with our families, so we don't really have to." Ceylan stretched back both of his arms as everyone was shaking their heads at him.

"That would have to mean you need to attend a school here." Everyone had just started choking on tea. "But lucky for you kids, I do have this only friend in need who may lose his job if he cannot find six students to enroll. Mainly since the last group of students decided to drop out so early."

"It is just fine for us to wait for our parents to find us." The redhead then waved his hands at her.

"Stop with this nonsense, you have to attend a school. Living at this place isn't going to fit a month. You will just get bored around here." Madeline argued. "Anyways, you could just stay here for the week and help me out. Then I would be able to phone my friend that you'll be ready."

Even though that everyone wanted to make up excuses, the woman had the right comeback each time. And eventually, the knights had to give in.

"Fine then, if we have to attend school, then I would like to make a deal." Toxsa said and everyone could simply hold their breath to what he might say next.

"What is that deal then?"

"Your friend has to provide something to us. But like, it's not going to said right now!"

 **September 1** **4th, 2037 20:17 P.M. [Remote Europe]**

By nightfall, there was a room set up with layers of blankets that they would sleep at. The room had been rather welcoming to the moonlight and was spacey to enjoy. Once she had left them in the room, everyone had then quietly snuck to discuss about the important topics.

"Okay, looks like the woman's making us go to school." Ceylan whispered. "We are just screwed at this point."

"Exactly why the said 'friend' will have to get us coloured contact lenses and we'll be wearing hats." Toxsa piped in. Because of this sentence, everyone was hit with a sudden realisation that he had saved their cover.

"Nice one!" Chooki gave a hi-five to his best friend.

"We still have one problem; To clear out our names." Gen reminded the fact that they're still wanted criminals. "Let's get the idea going: we are the "wanted criminals" for theft and trespassing. But we have been on the beach the whole summer and in school entirely."

"So that would mean we've been framed!" Guren then had his lavender eyes lit up and reflecting the moonlight.

"Bingo." Gen said. "Then we just happened to get kidnapped right away. But that had not been done by any official protection service. No cops. No agency."

"Why here? This place would not be the right location to hold criminals." Beni question this logic and thought hard. "That's just the only thing we have to figure out."

"And we have to clear our names too." Ceylan took off his goggles, already preparing to get some sleep. "Anyways, all of this thinking and talking has made me tried."

"Jet lag." Toxsa agreed.

"We have to get some sleep right now," The teenager with red eyes started to blink slowly.

"Sounds good to me." The jock just shrugged and rolled over.

"Fine," Guren smiled. "We'll just have to save this for tomorrow morning then."

Soon enough, the time of slumber was right now. Yet, only one of them remained awake for a couple of minutes. Drifting back to her sleeping needs, Beni had just only said, "Night."

 **September 21st, 2037 10:54 A.M. [Remote Europe]**

All six of them were already in the car and waving their goodbyes to the woman who had let them stay at her place. The friend that Madeline had, was about to take their leave with the teenagers to the west midlands of the united kingdom.

The car had started to drive off slowly taking away the faces of the knights who stayed in her home for a week.

"Funny how that girl ended up having my corebrick," She laughed a bit, walking back to the interior of her house. "I have to only hope for their safety here. No need to tell them that I used to be on Quarton, because that would just destroy all of our safety lines."

* * *

 **OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**September 16th, 2037 12:02 A.M. [Benham City]**

"Excuse miss, could you just take your seat here?" The pilot had said with slight concern as the young woman already unbuckled her seatbelt. Suddenly she then slid out the door wide open, which already had signaled the verge to panic.

"Hey, I just have a question about those parachutes, they work? Right?" Wakamei asked, taking one of them and allowing it to wrap over her back.

"Yes, but just to stay on the safe side, you should just get your seatbelt back on."

"Sorry about this, but I would have to say that it's an emergency right now."

"Eh?!"

"Thanks for the ride to Benham, though." With that, the figure then jumped out of the dark frame and into the sky blue scenery. The pilot would only then regret having this job if anybody found out a young adult jumped off a helicopter.

And above the roadways in Benham mall, the streets had been empty and fallen to a tranquil silence since no business were left open. No soul had been wandering about in the place. But yet, the time to get an angry wake up call from a falling young woman was enough to get Mr White's attention when a loud _swoosh_ noise came from outside his shop.

Soon, he had then opened the green door to investigate the loud sound and regretted seeing a huge sheet of parachute material sprawled all over the roadway. The corner of his pale eyes then caught a grunting woman with a pine green bob-cut and wearing the backpack of the parachute. Wakamei had the look of an aggressive babysitter in her eyes and immediately jerked the parachute off herself.

"You! I know that you know where they are." She thrusted a finger at him. "Only you have the ability to find them and I know it, old man."

"Wakamei, you have to try avoiding conclusion. Firstly, you have to just explain what this is all about too." Mr. White had just spoken with a calm, concerning voice.

"You and having your time spent on your tea, without taking the time to listen to the news." She twitched. "Those kids have now been dubbed as wanted criminals and kidnapped by people I didn't know existed!"

"Hold onto that sentence for a moment. Do you have any recollection of what those people looked like?" His eyes then grew distant. "And why had the country dub them as wanted criminals."

"They are just 'wanted' for importing the goods made by laboratories... But I had not been able to see what those people looked like, though." She had then immediately shook her head to snap back to reality. "Why is that the important part?! We have to try and find them!"

"That's just for the background information I would like to know of. However, I have to just say that what you're concluding is important." He was then having to usher the older Dalton sibling inside his shop and immediately closed up the curtains and door. As they then walked down to the basement, he kept to the next words he started to say, "Unfortunately, to get the method to find them isn't easy because I don't own a corebrick searcher. But I have an idea who might."

"Who?! That's just the thing we need to find them and we can work this out much faster." By now, the room had been lit with pale green lighting and they were in front of a large screen. Wakamei hesitantly had taken a step back form the memories of when she was first there to witness her brother as a knight.

"Do you have any relations to a teacher named Mr. Uso of Behman middle school?" He asked. A nod then came from her.

"Yeah, he had just decided to quit teaching there about a year or two ago." She said with confusion in her voice.

"Well, he has just quitted teaching to go back to Quarton. He's from a different planet." He explained and she gave the elderly man a look of disbelief.

"What does this have to o with finding the kids, though?" Wakamei still this question going around. "Teachers from a different planet aren't going to save six teenagers."

"He has the device to search for the corebricks, Granox too. They have the ability to help with the search for the knights. But I have to contact someone else first before I can get to them." He said. Looking at the way she was standing up, he went to something off-topic. But relatable. "This may have to take about two hours, so I would suggest some eye rest for you. If you just go back up to surface level, you will just see the stairs that leads to a study room and you can rest there."

"Two hours?!" She repeated with sudden alarm. "Why would that have to take so long?!"

"Two hours just happens to be the minimum amount of time I need to contact Quarton's lines to avoid any damage to the protective barriers. It usually has the tendency to take up a full day. I would have liked to make immediate contact, but I have just sealed away a corebrick I kept in hand. And it would be best to keep the force field running to protect both planets." He stated out loud and went right away to his work.

"Promise me that this will take exactly two hours." She then had her arms folded and she walked away.

"It will." He spoke a bit softer, looking at the keyboard with dissatisfaction. He could then hear the metal locks shut closed. "I have to regret sealing that corebrick away. But I had to because they'll try to destroy it, along with the true holder of it."

 **September 16th, 2037 2:04 A.M. [Benham City]**

"Wakamei, you have to wake up." Mr. White whispered. He had then opened the door to his study room to see the young woman blink awake her rust coloured eyes. "You're one of those light sleepers aren't you?"

"No, I just have good timing with my naps." She started to rub out her eyes. "Did you get in contact?"

"And as a matter of fact, I did." He sighed with relief. "They're just having to wait for the transporter to create holoforms as we speak."

"Holo— What?" She said with a flabbergasted expression.

"Nothing, it would just be best for you not to know." He sighed. "We just have to get downstairs right now. I believe that the holoforming is complete."

Not wanting to question Mr. White any further, Wakamei decided to walk downstairs to encounter different faces she hasn't seen before. Meanwhile, he had just remained calm about the two new people in his shop.

One was a man with a robust structure; Something that would be described as brawny and hefty. He had the darken tones of much physical labor work. His hair had also been a dark color that complimented the outfit he wore; in contrast to the light blue jeans and electric blue shirt. There was this grey jacket he also had on too. Maybe for the idea that no one shouldn't mess with him. Though, he had the facial structure of someone who didn't really have a clue. But it had been nice to see that he wasn't intimidating with a frown.

But there had been another man about his age too. But in a very contrasting appearance. "Scrawny" was just the word that Wakamei immediately thought of. But she would have also said he wasn't into muscle building, in comparison to Toxsa. He had the angled eyes that matched to the chiseled face he had. His tones and wavy-like hair looked similar to his companion. Yet, he had a much more olive undertone and his expression wasn't very friendly at all. The cardigan that he had on was a pale green, matching both of the clothes he also wore; a shirt that was a normal green with olive jeans that fitted his legs.

"Wakamei, I would have to introduce you to Slyger and Granox." He motioned to the two men who didn't know how to react to her. "Or in this case, their names have been known as Mr. Uso and Mr. Ganjō."

"I heard that you could be able to find my brother." Wakamei said with an immediate reaction.

"A brother? What would that even be—" A nudge had then came from Slyger.

"It's just that Valorn." He hissed. Both Wakamei and Mr. White had to sweatdrop at this. But then the subject was back on again. "Yes we have the device to locate corebricks and we're doing so right now."

She blinked. Not understanding this logic, she was just about done with Mr. White and Quarton. However, he then had his retangular watch out and a hologram appeared over the shop's ceiling. Soon enough, the blinking had happened with six multicolored dots clustered at a single point on the map.

"Europe?!" She stamped on the wooden floor boards in frustration. "You've got to just be kidding me!"

"Europe?" Granox paused.

"This is just the thing that happens when you stay on Quarton too long." Slyger started to rub his forehead. "Europe is a location on Earth that's overseas of this puny location."

Everyone seemed to just have went off intotheir own conversations and inner thoughts. Meanwhile, this just had made Mr. White think deeply. Finally, he had then focused his eyes at the commotion and faked a loud coughing noise from his throat.

"Ahem, Slyger and Granox, would you just do me a favor and accompany Valorn's sister to Europe?" He announced.

"Why help out the 'sister' of our enemy?" Granox huffed. His face had read the expression he wasn't interested at all.

"Villius happens to already be gone, why call an enemy an 'enemy' when they used to be your enemy?" He pointed out that fact and continued on. "Plus, you would have the freedom to enjoy what Earth has to offer in a exquisite location that you weren't able to cruise about. If you would take Wakamei on a trip to Europe, then you would have the enjoyment of a vacation without carrying out Villius' labor."

"That's just sorta right!" A fist then pounded into his hand. "No Villius has to be here."

"Are you having an attempt to trick one who knows of all the tricks?" Slyger set a sneering gaze at Mr. White, who had just only remained calm.

"No, I just have this offer you can either take or leave." He said.

"I will have to only join Valorn's _'sister'_ to Europe for important reasons. One of the reasons is to watch Granox and avoid him from smashing her head." He whisperd. "Nothing else."

"I heard that!" Wakamei made an angry expression at him and he looked away from her facial expression.

"This seems to have settled out quite nicely, so I have just ordered four tickets to Europe." Mr. White had then took out four tickets from his white coat's sleeve. "I would have to really thank ticket printing."

"Four? Does that just mean you're going also?" Wakamei questioned and she took the tickets from him. But he htne backed out from what she said.

"Quartons no, then that has to mean no one running this shop!" He exclaimed and returned to a normal state of position. Pointing to the door with old bell, she whispered. "You will have to be going with someone who was able to contact Slyger and Granox for me. Safe journeys!"

Wakamei could just only nod at his words and slowly was the last person to get outside with Slyger and they ad all stepped out into the empty streets, Mr. White had just left his dor opened and Wakamei turned to come face-to-face with youthful man who was beaming at her.

He was just something out of both Slyger's and Granox's world with his own personality. He had a healthy-fit body of most sports lovers in an olive tone. His hair had a two-tone dye; bright-red sideburns and a bleached greasers' style brush up. Despite wearing a pair of reflective aviators, it was just easy to tell he wasn't a judgemental type of person and was rather pleased to meet someone new.

His outfit just simply consisted of a light blue denim jacket that was very well-loved. This covered the black undershirt he aslo wore. As for the bottome attire, his legs had been covered by sage green chinos and fashy neon green and blue running shoes.

"Hello, I shall just introduce myself as Beag of the Corekai—" Mr. White then just put a hand over the new person's mouth and satarted whispering something only Beag could hear.

"Now's not the time to be giving away information to confuse the escort." He whispered.

"Ah, I have to say that I got carried away by then." Beag nodded, then he just turned back to them. "I'm Beag."

"Hi, then." Wakamei said with her hand uneasily reaching out to him. "Well, that would just leave me to say that I'm Wakamei."

Without hesitation, the man had immediately took her hand to shake it with enthusiastic force. But before the force was able to shake her entire being, she had then taken her defensive stance to avoid being lifted off the ground.

"You really have some strong arms there, that's just something you don't see everyday." She commented to him.

"That is to be considered a compliment on Earth." Slyger pointed out to Beag who was surprised at her words.

"Are suppose to be aliens or something?" Wakamei had then laced a hand on her hip. "Because none of you guys don't look like from another planet."

"Well you have to admit, you look a bit more strange from where we're from." The man with glasses said in an obvious tone. Too obvious.

"Excuse me, this type of person with my face is pretty normal for a young woman." She snapped. In results, this would just have lead Slyger into using Granox as shield. Meanwhile, Beag had just only put a hand on her.

"Sorry for this type of party, but we have to bring them along for the sake of the Tenkai Knights."

"My brother."

He could just only give her a blank stare as he questioned her. "Sister?"

"Only you would understand this 'Valorn' name—"

"Of all the most greatest honors and multiple dragon cube discoveries, I have the chance to accompany Valorn's closest 'sister' in search for the famous Tenkai Knights! Failure is just false for this!"

"This is just going to be a long trip."

* * *

 **OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**September 21st, 2037 7:50 A.M. [Western Europe]**

"Oh dear, hurry up! You have ten minutes until school starts!" A frantic man was rushing across the kitchen and dining rooms. He was in his late 40s and his steel blue eyes were always alert.

"That's enough time, relax." Ceylan said, as he took a bite from a slice of toast.

"You are literally wearing no pants at the table."

"I'll put them on later." Ceylan shrugged. Suddenly, a pair of uniform khakis were thrown in his face.

"Don't leave your clothes on my bed." Gen's eye slightly twitched at him. But the glare didn't last too long and he sat down on the table.

A few days ago, the knight had been picked up by Madeline's friend, who was an absolute worry-wort. Drake was a very young-looking man for his age and yet... Just somehow, he acted as a middle-aged mother and was nagging everyone constantly.

Filling out the school paperwork was a terrible experience for them because he was looking over everyone's shoulder and denying that he was double-checking. Despite how annoying he was, every teenager was glad that he took them into a new school and provided them disguising materials. Also, he was a good cook and that's top priority.

"Should we actually work hard in this school? I feel like it won't fill our credits." Chooki questioned, as he reached across the table for the orange juice.

"It does, but we have to use fake IDs." Beni answered him. "After we get our names cleared, then it should count as credits. If anyone asks what level you're in, then say you're a third-year."

"That means we're juniors, right?" The bluenette asked and received a nod from Beni.

"It's true anyways." She began to explain. "You boy had taken 9th grade in Benham. And we just finished our sophomore year in the west coast."

"School goes by really fast, then." Guren commented as he nibbled on toast. "What are we going to do after high school?"

"Excuse me, you should be worrying about the fact that we're wanted internationally!" Toxsa said with his mouth full.

"I think we should save the future for later," Gen looked at the redhead.

"No college would ever accept a wanted criminal either." The teenager with long hair huffed. "Unless it has courses on how to get away with murder."

"It's just better to daydream, than to plan everything out." Ceylan kicked his feet back on the table and stretched out his arms. Suddenly, his eyes widen at the grandfather clock. "Oh shit, would you look at the time!"

Ceylan then got up and started heading out the door. Until, Beni shouted that he didn't have any pants on and he quickly returned to the dining room table. Everyone was rushing out of the house before Drake could get the chance to nag them about the time. Then they bolted outside to the school.

O~O

"Tests will be tomorrow, use your time to study tonight." The teacher was writing information on the board. Most of the class looked as if they were paying attention, but some students weren't. But only a few students obvious showed no interest in the classroom.

One of those students being Ceylan Jones in grey eye contacts. Behind Guren's seat, he was messing around with pencils and stacking up highlighters. Just hearing the mention of tests bothered him because everyone got into the school at last minute.

" _You've got to be kidding me."_ He thought as he stared at the whiteboard. It was scribbled in an unknown language that was full of economical information. Because class was almost over, the teacher allowed some students to study and ask questions for the test. Instead of getting ready for the test, Ceylan was twirling a pencil in his hands and accidentally 'dropped' it. But it had actually been flicked and skidded across the floor. Just as he was about to ask Guren to get it for him, the redhead's attention was taken away.

"Excuse me, but could you get my pencil down there? I'm so sorry that I dropped it." A brunette with long hair asked, pointing at the pencil Ceylan had dropped.

" _What the hell."_ The teenager with blue hair thought. _"That is_ _ **not**_ _your pencil, and Guren didn't even see you drop it."_

"Oh, sure." He looked underneath his seat and grabbed Ceylan's pencil. Handing it to the girl, she gave a sweet smile as she took it from him. Seeing all of this happening, the bluenette was twisting the corner of his notebook paper. What made matters worse was when Ceylan wanted to talk with his friend at the end of class. _But somehow_ , she was the one who got to talk with him.

" _EXCUSE ME, but could you not talk to my friend."_ He had his elbow on the desk and rested his chin on his hand. He was growing extremely tired of this because all he wanted was to get through the first school day. As soon as the bell was ringing, Ceylan pulled Guren out of his seat and they were out of the classroom.

"Ceylan don't we have to study for the economics test?" Guren asked as they were walking through the hallway.

"I lost my pencil, there's no time to study. Plus, wehavetokeepalowcoverlikeBenisaid." The boy with 'grey' eyes was pushing the redhead to their next class. "Let's get the school day over with."

"Since when have you started listening to Beni!?" Guren gave the bluenette a very, _very_ concerned look.

* * *

"Shakespeare is just so stupid." Toxsa sighed, as he flopped onto the auditorium seats. The older boy sat next to him and was trying hard to read the script.

"Same here, looks like we have something in common." Chooki laughed, putting the script down. "But we have to read this and that one other book."

"And then we have to perform either _'A Midsummers' Night Dream'_ or _'Pride and Prejudice.'_ And I'm not looking forward to that." He groaned and tossed the book aside. "I hate having drama for a class."

"You could always be a tree, then." A voice came from the balcony and both teenagers looked up to see Gen. "And you're in an english class."

"Shut up!" Toxsa shouted back at the taller teenager. You see, english class was the only class all six friends had together. So this would be their only time to check in on each other and stay safe.

"At least, we aren't performing _'Romeo and Juliet.'_ They both end up dying." Ceylan shrugged and his best friend agreed with him. "Plus, that play just brings back freshmen flashbacks."

"I think that Chooki would make a good Romeo, though. He knows how to flirt and stuff." Guren commented and leaned his head on the red seat.

"Then, does that make Beni, Juliet?" Ceylan laughed out loud. Suddenly, a rolled-up script smacked his head.

" _No, that doesn't make me 'Juliet.'_ Why does the girl have to be 'Juliet?' Why not a boy?" Beni crossed her arms and 'yellow' eyes glared at the bluenette.

"Because Juliet was a princess in the story, you see—" Chooki began to explain, but he was cut off.

"But a man would be acting the role of Juliet, back then. So, it's okay to make a boy be Juliet." She said and continued. By then, the teenager from the balcony went to join the conversation. "Also, I'm just reminding everyone that Shakespeare was a gay man."

"But what if he never truly existed?" Toxsa asked and narrow his almond his eyes at her.

"If he didn't exist, then we wouldn't be having this conversation." Gen answered and he received nods from Beni and the dirty blonde.

"Guys, can we just get back to reading our scripts?" Guren flapped a script openly.

"C'mon, Shakespeare rarely has any proof of his own birthday." 'Grey' eyes rolled at the auburn haired teenager.

"You're just only saying that because you can't get good grades in English." Gen argued back at him.

"Plus, aren't we all just a little bit gay inside?" The girl in the blue cap threw the script out of her hands. "Toxsa would obviously make a good Juliet."

"What the hell, Beni!?" Both Gen and Chooki said. But they may have said that a bit too loudly. Soon enough, the group of six found themselves in an argument of roles they found would best fit them. Soon enough, the commotion caught the english teacher's attention and the woman was walking up to the arguing group of teenagers.

"What is the meaning of this arguing?" Her arms were folded and holding a large paperback. All at the same time, everyone was just pointing out about roles and the rules of characters in plays. This was actually freaking out the English teacher, until she found a pattern amongst them. "Stop."

"...I just really hate reading Shakespeare!" That seemed to have silenced everyone when the teacher gave them a look from that sentence.

"It seems to me that I won't need any auditions this year. All six of you students will be casting the main roles for either plays." She said, and everyone could only blink at her. "Oh yes, and I will be the one picking out your roles too."

"We. Are. So. Screwed." Ceylan choked on his words. Everyone agreed with him for once because all of them had just been assigned major character roles in the performance. That's not a good sign.

After a long and tiring (first) day of school, the knights had retreated back to their house to do homework and more assignments. Working on school assignments in the living room, they were really careful when Drake would appear. Mostly because of the fact that they were "wanted criminals."

"Doing all of this homework won't get us anywhere." Gen said and he put his pencil aside to rest his hand.

"I know that this isn't clearing our names, but we have to wait before we can do anything else." Guren was focusing on his math homework. "I mean, what can we do now?"

"We always could ditch school and find the assholes who framed us." Toxsa suggested and Chooki shoved a pillow into the younger teenager's face.

"Bad idea." Ceylan muttered and chewed on the end of his pencil. "We don't have any kind of basic survival stuffs."

"I could always hijack a car, you know." Beni stated and everyone bursted out laughing. However, she just shrugged at this and added, "But Ceylan has a good point, we don't have any money or type of transportation. We're lucky enough to have a roof over our heads, now!"

"Your idea has potential, but we can't carry it out." The teenager with dirty blonde hair told his friend.

"That's not what I meant!" Toxsa yelled throguh the pillow, but it had been muffled. He removed the cushion from his face. "I think that hacking will get us somewhere."

"That actually has some success, but where would we get a laptop?" The redhead just looked at Toxsa.

"...I forgot about that part." He said with a nervous chuckle. "But I just say we borrow someone's. That way, no one could track us easily."

"Seems like a decent plan, but it won't be easy." Beni agreed and she slid a stack of papers into her bag. "It requires a _long-term_ distraction. Hacking isn't really that easy, especially when it involves security or lawbreaking."

"Beni has a good point, we need it for _way more_ than an hour." Ceylan exaggerated by raising his arms high up. After stretching out, he shoved most of his homework into his bag. Changing the subject, he said, "Anyways, I'm tired of all this schoolwork! Is it dinner time—"

"It's suppertime!" A Drake had loudly yelled from behind the bluenette. Hearing his high-pitched voice so suddenly, he fell off the cushion with an abrupt squawk. Of course, this resulted in everyone laughing at his reaction to Drake's voice.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Beni laughed out loud and started punching a throw pillow. Fuming, the teenager got up and brushed off his friends' laughter. Soon the laughing had died down when they went to the dining table and sat down. The lights were lit with warm gold colours across the room. The scent of a rich cream filled the air, smelling like a familiar savory flavour. The window outside had gone to a deep dusk, but the sun's colours were still there. It was just fading to a cool lavender.

Drake was a very good cook, indeed. Which is a really good thing because school was tough work for teenagers. Meaning that the knights had delicious food to look forward to. It was a great bonus to Gen, when he had said he's willing to cook vegetarian for his tastes. Overall, Drake was a great cook. But he can't seem to let go of his protocol-complusive personality.

But having really good food is important.

Tonight he had cooked creamy _au gratin potatoes_ with _tenderloin_ as a side dish. The water was iced and set n the side of the dinner plates. Most of the cheesy dish disappeared easily, some tenderloin had been left over. Potatoes are really _that_ good.

Some decided to stay and clean up, while the rest of them were getting ready for bed or catching up on homework. Despite having to do different tasks, they eventually went to their rooms to get some decent shut-eye after their first school day.

Everyone seemed to have gone to bed easily, but time had been going by in the room that Ceylan aand Gen shared. He looked up at the blank ceiling and constantly adjusted the pillow to get its cool side. The teenager on the other side, was sleeping without any bother or noise. The bluenette just guess that Gen could have slept through a storm because he rarely stirred in his slumber.

He decided that this was a good chance to sneak out of curfew hours. Tossing aside the blankets, he sat up and started to make his way towards the door. However, he had been stopped. Then startled.

"I know that you're not getting a glass of water." He said with a monotone voice, but his volume had remained at a normal loudness and not just a whisper.

"Holy Boreas! You scared the shit out of me!" Ceylan jumped back from the door and he could see Gen sitting up from his bed.

"The only time when I don't sleep heavily is when I'm stressed out." He blinked in a slow motion, his red gaze contrasting to the blueish light. Turing around, the teenager then faced Ceylan with an unamused look. He asked, "What were you going to do, just now?"

"Asking someone about something." The bluenette replied and walked back to his bed.

"If you didn't want to talk about that 'something' wth _me_ , then who would that 'someone' be?" Gen inquired and placed a pillow under his chest. "Beni? Because I know that you would never ask Toxsa for advice."

"Fine, you caught me." Ceylan rolled his eyes at him. "But only because she would deal with my crap!"

"Listen, I could deal with your crap too. I already have to deal with your horrible jokes." He stated and Ceylan made a face. However, he had just started laughing at what Gen said.

"You? Really? I bet that you wouldn't understand me! You can't even tell whether a joke is good or not!" He cover his mouth with his hand.

"Try me." Gen looked at him blankly.

"Fine, let's just have a situation where some girl is trying to steal one of my friends." He joked.

"So that means you're jealous." The teenager with auburn hair stated. "I already got punched in the face with it."

"Wait, really?" Ceylan whispered in a hushed voice. He looked around the room a bit, before continuing. "Is it a bad thing to get jealous over this?"

"Was she doing this on purpose or did it happen naturally?" He question.

"She literally took one of my pencils to get his attention. And Guren didn't even notice it was my pencil. She obvious had made up the story of how she lost her pencil!"

"Then that means it's okay for you to be jealous. You really had lucked out on that one."

"How? I wish that I could've thrown a water-balloon at her lying face!"

"Because you don't have to blame yourself for being jealous. I've had this situation before... Only, it was because of a natural event and I forced the blame on myself."

"What happened?"

"I shouldn't really talk about it because I got emotionally damaged." Gen explained and continued on. "But no one notices because I learned to control my emotions for a long time."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ceylan asked with some concern.

"I would like to, but I don't want to be in an emotional state right now."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ceylan asked with some concern.

"I would like to, but I don't want to be in a negative emotional state right now." He sighed, going back to rest on the pillow.

"Have you ever talked to Guren about this, you go to him about your personal problems." Ceylan raised an eyebrow at him and pouted.

"This is a personal problem he can't know about. _He_ is a part of it." Gen answered in the most quietest voice he managed to sound.

"Oh." Ceylan said with a soft tone. "I understand... And I also hope you patch things up too."

 **September 23rd, 2037 5:59 P.M. [Western Europe]**

The test results had come in for Guren and Ceylan's economics class. Seeing the amount of points on each paper, they weren't really thrilled about the results. Because of the fact that they came in late, they didn't get the proper amount of time to actually learn the material. The redhead tried his best and passed the test with a C- grade. Meanwhile, Ceylan wasn't too surprised about getting a D.

Instead of stressing over these letter grades, the two of them decided to take a walk into the backwoods.

Distant breezes were still and the sky was clear. In contrast to the blue above, the woods were covered in warm colours. Tall trunks of black wood clustered on the side. Their leaves of amber would have hung or fell down to the russet grounds of more autumn foliage.

The caws from crows were loud and constant. Yet, it felt more natural to hear these birds in the area. Leaves crunched beneath their tennis shoes; the feeling of autumn was complete. Distant sounds and warm colours.

Sometimes there would be cobblestone architecture or mossy rocks. This elaborated on how it felt more fantasy-like. It was an image from fictional books of witches and monsters.

Time was running late, but neither of them cared because they'd rather not pay attention to schoolwork. Or wanting to forget about the test temporarily. Ceylan accidentally tripped over some stone steps and they agreed to sitting there.

"Hey Guren," A nod came from the redhead and Ceylan spoke on, "Do you ever get mad at me about anything?"

"Sometimes," He answered. However, something about this reply had irked the grey-eyed teenager.

"I mean, like, full-on yelled at me for doing something bad." Ceylan clarified and a pair of 'hazel' eyes blinked at him. "I know that you get angry at me, but you just don't really let out your real self. I've seen you get angry about a lot of shit, but you've never yelled at me before."

"Um... Are you angry at me?" Guren asked and Ceylan frantically shook his head.

"No!" He exclaimed. "It's just something I've been thinking about! Mostly because you've gotten angry at Gen and Beni before."

"Well, I guess that I only yell at them because they need to be yelled at. They need more of a kick to actually realize what they're doing is stupid." Guren explained in short detail. "Plus, I don't really have a reason to yell at you. You're one of my close friends, so pointing out mistakes can be tough to say aloud."

"Okay then... So let's just say I did something really dumb and it's over a something stupid: would you get mad at me for getting angry over a small thing?" The bluenette asked, kicking the leaves underneath his feet.

"Probably not," Guren said, "You have the right to be angry, but you shouldn't ever take it out on someone else. I mean, you could even get angry at me and I would be okay that!"

"Guess so," Ceylan trailed off, then facing downwards. "I guess that I'm just frustrated and confused, right now. We haven't gone back to Benham for a year and— who knows how we'll be here?"

"Yeah... I miss my dad." The redhead looked at the trees above. "And Max."

"I feel so useless having to wait in this school." He pulled his knees up to his chest. "I want to do something soon. Yet, I have to also think of something to after school."

"Well, we kinda get to learn how to experience the world, right now. It feels really weird to not have your parents bossing you around. At the same time, we don't know what to do with ourselves." Guren said, but he gave a small smile. "I think this is what it means to actually grow up. So that means we _are_ getting somewhere."

"Guess so." Ceylan nodded and stood up from the stone steps. Guren did the same and started walking back. Then Ceylan followed him too and they strolled through the deciduous forest. The sun had begun to slowly fade away, but the golden warm casted upon them. Their shadows then became longer and slanted.

With the time set to evening, a draft of chilled air swept into the scene. It started to get darker when they arrived at the door of the house.

There, Guren was fumbling with the keys and Ceylan adverted his gaze to him. He took in a breath of crisp air and sighed,

"Guren, are you, like, interested in more serious friendships?" He asked, while Guren continued to mess with the keys.

"Serious friendships?" The redhead said, with confusion in his voice.

"The ones where you 'like-like' a person for being a friend." The teenager with _'grey'_ eyes explained.

"Oh, um... Well, I don't really think about it much. I prefer to have a stable relationship with everyone." The key got inserted in the door. Turning it, there was a short click and it was open. _'Hazel'_ eyes were now facing the bluenette. Guren beamed at his best friend. "I just want to get along with everyone mostly."

"If it makes you happy, then I understand—!" Cceylan smiled back a goofy grin. Suddenly, a random object was thrown out the house and they both stared at each other momentarily. Turning towards the front porch, a pillow had landed on there.

Soon enough, a scream came from inside. Toxsa was running out the door and neither of them could react at this unexpected moment. Before responding to this, Beni came running out the door too and she flung a pillow at the short teenager.

Either way, the silence of that evening was ruined by the two. Guren slipped through the door, pretending as if that never happened. Meanwhile, Ceylan gave a deadpanned stare at Beni and Toxsa. Soon enough, he did the same thing as the redhead and slowly backed away. Very slowly.

When Guren went inside, he got an explanation of what happened a few seconds ago. Apparently, Beni and Toxsa decided to have an "Ultimate Pillow Fight," because they had easily finished their science and math homework. Gen and the dirty blonde decided to just watch in amusement because they grew tired of swinging pillows at each other.

Eventually, they decided to come back inside for dinner; it was a rotisserie chicken dish with leek and potato soup. That evening was rather talkative and fun with everyone joking around and enjoying the food. Dessert served a bunch of red currant crumb bars (which disappeared in the blink of an eye).

That night, the redhead decided to sleep early and threw himself under the sheets. He thought to himself about the events of today. He may have shared classes with Ceylan, but he knew that the bluenette never bothered him. Guren wasn't sure if Ceylan was avoiding him or actually focusing.

Scratch that one last part. He never pays attention in class.

It somewhat bothered the violet-eyed teenager. Ceylan always tried to talk to him during class or make stupid jokes that would have him silently laughing. Yet, he never really talked to Guren that much. To his relief, Ceylan wasn't angry at him.

Having the earlier conversation with Ceylan, the redhead just allowed it to repeat in his mind. Mostly because of how it was the first and _actually casual_ talk they had ever since the framing incident. Knowing this, it felt rather nice to be normal teenagers. It was really fun to talk with Ceylan that evening.

He seriously liked it.

* * *

 **OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**September 30** **th** **, 2037 11:07 A.M. [Western Europe]**

A week of schoolwork passed by quickly. Mostly likely to have been caused by the play that they've recently performed. So, practices and homework were crammed all together at a nonstop pace.

Today was the day that they would finally catch their breath from english drama and schoolwork. Anyways, the performance wasn't much of a big deal. It was to mainly get students "warmed-up" for the year and it was more makeshift and having a basic understanding of drama.

However, homework was still thrown into the mix; that wasn't particularly fun at all. Still, they managed to survive eight days of school without getting caught whatsoever. Although, the homework amount has recently gone down due to the dance on Friday. This just goes to show that maybe the teachers wanted the students to attend to dance.

...Or raise some extra money for the school. Who knows?

The purpose of the dance didn't really matter. Students were just thankful for less homework assignments. And now, quite a few students were taking advantage of this and started getting ready for the dance.

Many conversations of dance preparations were being held in the history class. Most girls were gossiping about going dress-shopping after school. Or a few student government kids started stressing out about the decorations and leaking some information for other students.

Toxsa only gave an eye-roll at all of these conversations. High school in the west coast wasn't exactly like this. It was more of a casual party, not prom. Even so, he didn't want to hear the history teacher ramble on about the past.

But that's because there wasn't any Wi-Fi at the time. _Those must have been very dark times._ And he would rather do calculus right now. That class had useful technology.

Toxsa rubbed his _'blue'_ eyes, obviously uncomfortable by the coloured-contacts. He wanted to be done with history and be with his friends at lunch. It's not like he seriously missed them or anything, even though he had the dirty blonde during history. It was because of how Chooki _still_ attracted many people with his "perfect" atmosphere.

The teenager, with almond eyes, wasn't really that jealous. It was just something he had grown used to. He never got jealous of Chooki whatsoever, actually.

However, Toxsa was just worried. The taller boy attracted people so easily. Watching a swarm of people around him, it was frying his brain. Reason? Attracting attention from many people would blow their cover like too much air in a balloon. They were suppose to keep a ' _low profile.'_

This was just frying up his brain because Chooki wasn't taking this seriously. He acted the same as before and caught everyone's attention as per usual. Toxsa never really minded the blonde's attraction magnet to people, but Toxsa had a good reason to get annoyed by his actions.

The teenager knew that he couldn't help it, popular jocks like him get swarmed by students. Mostly because of the fact that they're "perfect." And in total control of an independent life. It was admirable to see pure "perfection" in human. Plus, Chooki didn't have to try getting attention.

But...

The blonde could have actually tried to avoid getting attention from other students on campus.

Toxsa seemed to have noticed the dirty blonde grabbed everyone's attention in history class the most. The teenager with green hair didn't stand a chance in covering up for Chooki. It would have been more helpful if the other knights were here... but he was stuck in this class with him. Therefore, Toxsa and Chooki were suppose to watch out for each other in that room.

"It's just going to be one hour, relax Toxsa." Those words had echoed through his mind because that's the only thing that went into his brain during history. He could have jammed codes into his brains in a matter of minutes, but history had a language that was alien to him. The phrase of "it's going to be one hour," stuck in his head for the whole 60 minutes. Or was that suppose to be 55 minutes? It didn't even matter anymore because the green-haired teenager knew that this class was going to take an eternity.

The students were assigned to start their historical figures projects. Fortunately, the teacher thought that Chooki and Toxsa never knew each other due to their personality juxtaposition. Therefore, the teacher had placed them in a partnership for their class project.

Toxsa sat next to his friend and they began working together on the writing portion of their project. Using the tablets provided by the school, they shared a file together and focused on certain parts of the paper. With the green-haired teenager, he decided to occasionally spam the paper with random quotes and words that would make Chooki snort.

Work time neared to an end. They were able to get some stuff done in class as they turned off their tablets. Toxsa volunteered to put their tablets away for charging. When he started to walk back, he could easily see one of the student government girls talking to him about something.

Despite the rising noise level of the classroom, Toxsa was able to eavesdrop a few words in their conversation. Mostly of that involving the dance in two days. He needed to end the conversation quick or else the dirty blonde might slip out a poorly-made excuse.

Even though Chooki thinks about his choice of words, that have been times when he sounded very direct about the subject. So the boy with _'blue'_ eyes made his way to where he previously sat and said some of the very true words anyone can say.

" _When_ will the bell ring!? I'm starving...!" Toxsa groaned. Seeing that the girl stopped talking, Toxsa was satisfied with his "distraction plan." Chooki only looked up at him and continued smiling.

Turning, the jock spoke with the girl again. He said, "This is my partner, Toxsa. I was planning on finishing our history project during dance night."

"Ah, I see then. It's fine to value your grade more than social status." She said, then turning to leave. As soon as she left, the bell had rung and both boys were leaving the classroom for lunch.

"Be thankful that I caught her off-guard." Toxsa huffed at him, then added, "I wanted to eat anyways."

"Yeah, whatever. She was just asking about going to the dance with me." He gave him an eye-roll. "I would have said _'no'_ anyways, because—"

"Guys! Don't go outside, it just started raining!" Guren waved over to them. Beni stood to next him as they were getting out of their class too. The jock and short teenager would usually join them on going outside for the lunch period. This time, they wouldn't be going outside for lunch.

"I was wondering when it would rain." Chooki trailed off, while he and Toxsa walked with them to look for the rest of their group.

"This is just great." Beni mumbled to herself.

"Something wrong with eating inside?" Toxsa asked and she flicked a finger at him.

"Of course, there is something wrong with eating inside." She said in an annoyed voice. "One; being that the school will be crowded. Secondly; we won't have any privacy in our conversations. Two and a half; I wanted to talk about something important today, but I guess it'll have to wait for tonight."

Soon enough, the other two boys merged into the group along the lines of Beni's words.

"Why tonight?" Chooki questioned.

"Because Gen and I were planning on shopping with Ceylan and Guren, this afternoon." She answered as they found an empty space near the lockers. Everyone then set their bags on the floor and Beni continued, "We're going to the dance this Friday."

"Only just to get a break from all the serious talk we've been having." Ceylan added in and took a bite out of his sandwich. " _Weth arp reffy gouff taph if sereffoffly._ "

"Finish eating the food first," Gen said.

"I said that, ' _we aren't going to really take it seriously.'_ You know how some people go all-out with dates and limos." He took another bite from his sandwich, glancing over at the taller teenager.

"Isn't it raining right now?" Chooki pointed out. "How are you guys suppose to get to the plaza in this weather."

"It's going to sprinkle this afternoon," The redhead explained and he pulled out his water bottle. "But we have to get back by five or else it'll really start pouring."

"You guys going to the dance?" The bluenette asked them. He took out his notebook and began scribbling homework on it for his next class. With that being said, the dirty blonde only blinked at Toxsa to await for his response first.

"Not sure, but I know that Chooki isn't going." He replied for both teenagers.

"Do you have a thing against dances or something?" She looked at Chooki, a spark of curiosity lit her eyes. This meant that she knew something was going on. Beni saw the pattern he made and wanted to find out its context. "What is it, then? I've never seen you go to homecoming or any other dances during the freshmen and sophomore years."

"I just don't want to go, that's pretty much it." He yawned out loud.

"Gen decided to go this time. Why don't you give it a try?" Guren asked and he gestured to the taller boy.

"Sheesh guys!" Toxsa had then quickly swallowed the food in his mouth before continuing. "Chooki probably has better things to do than go dancing on Friday night! Even I wouldn't waste my time dancing for a few hour hours."

"Well, you actually have gone to dances with us before." Ceylan argued back.

"That's because of the free food!"

"You work in a restaurant already! How can you eat more than your size?!"

"Hey guys. I think that Beni was trying to talk about something besides school events." Chooki rolled his eyes at the bickering two. Everyone turn their attention back to the strawberry blonde.

"Listen, get out of your beds tonight. Meet me in the spare room. Stealing one of those keys wasn't easy and that means I have to put it back as soon as possible. Drake isn't the type to overlook or misplace anything." Beni explained to them as all the boys paid close attention. Eating indoors had required good listening because of the noisy students and their need to keep a low profile amongst them.

"What time do you want us there, exactly?" Guren asked and she waved off his question.

"It doesn't matter what time you get there. Just try to avoid getting caught by Drake." She trailed off. "This is an important thing about Quarton."

"What do you mean?! We saved that planet two years ago—!" Toxsa raised his voice suddenly. In results, both Guren and Ceylan covered his abrupt mouth as many students were looking at the group of teenagers. Because of the looks they got from them, Beni and the other two boys were cringing since their social status had went down.

"Look." Beni gave them an irritated look. Her voice had changed to something affronted. "I'm the one who's going to explain some things that you have no knowledge of. Stop acting like you're so surprised about this. Even though there hasn't been a summoning, just remember that there's still a stupid cube floating in space."

Th bell had not rung yet. However, Beni immediately got up to walk away from them in a crossed manner. Everyone mostly seemed confused, but Guren could only glance at the teenager with dark brown hair. Gen just gave him a shrug because he didn't understand what was going on either. After ten or so much, lunch was over and everyone returned to their next classrooms for that rainy day.

"Does this mean P.E. will be cancelled?" Toxsa asked as he and Chooki began walking together. "I hope it is."

"Probably, but that doesn't mean we're off the hook. There's an indoor gym here." He replied as Toxsa made an awfully loud gagging sound. He was not looking forward to a game of dodgeball or handball. Mostly because of how those sports were dangerous. Very dangerous for teenagers like Ceylan and the green-haired boy.

"Ugh, I hate that we have to do sports to graduate." He said those words in a bitter voice.

"Hey, they would make us run indoors back in middle school. Even if it wasn't raining!" The sporty boy exaggerated his last sentence. As they were still walking in the same hall, Chooki started to get on a tangent. "At this place uses its indoor gym properly! But they don't use the word ' _football'_ right. It's suppose to be ' _soccer,'_ not ' _football.'_ Like, it's seriously just confusing to call it ' _football.'_ And it feels _so_ wrong to not call it by its true name of ' _soccer.'_ Don't you agree?"

"Nah," His friend responded as Chooki gave him a flabbergasted look. Now it was Toxsa's turn to speak before they separated off to their respective classes. "It's actually not that confusing. Plus, I think that the metric system has to be easier in memorizing. I'm so used to it."

" _How?_ " Chooki's eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Duh! I play with a bunch of people from everywhere in the world on the server. I had to get used it sooner or later." He made a quick waving motion as he separated off to another classroom. In results, Chooki was still confused. In his mind, Toxsa laughed because he liked to get the upperhand than his best friend. Even though Chooki was smart, athletic 'Mr. Perfect,' it was actually easy to confuse the dirty blonde. Which was something that the younger boy had known for a long time.

 **September 30** **th** **, 2037 3:17 P.M. [Western Europe]**

Just like the four had said, they were going shopping in the afternoon; when it wasn't rainy as much. Which left Chooki and Toxsa to walk to the house in the rain. It would really be much of a challenge, except for the fact that neither of them checked the weather the following morning. They didn't bring umbrellas like Ceylan and Gen did to share with their friends.

Even if it was sprinkling, the rain could pick up anytime soon. For now, the athlete and young teenager were debating on what they should do.

"I was wondering why Gen brought an umbrella this morning." Chooki said to himself. He was waiting underneath the school's kiosk. "Do you think we should borrow one from the lost and found?"

"I don't really think so. Because who knows if the owner could be searching for us? There's a reason why it's called the 'lost and found.' And that would mean we'll be _found._ " A pair of ' _orange'_ eyes rolled at the shorter boy.

"It was just a suggestion." He shrugged.

"A suggestion that would lead to something else if the owner tries to find their umbrella." Toxsa explained like a know-it-all. "A lot of things can happen, including how the wind might blow away the umbrella and then _me._ "

"I was just thinking that you didn't want to walk in the rain. Sheesh." Chooki muttered in a different direction. After that, the silence of awkwardness fell between the two friends.

"You don't have to worry about me, Chooki." He looked up at his older friend. "I might just still complain either way. Umbrella or not, I will."

"I guess that leaves me with plan C." Chooki grinned and then his friend friend looked confused. All of a sudden, the jock just picked up his friend and rushed out into the sprinkling weather. As he did this, Toxsa was just yelling at him and his stupid, 'Plan C.'

After a few minutes of yelling, they started to laugh about the situation. Something about the light sprinkling and crisp air seemed to lighten up their spirits. Chooki was running for no reason and the green-haired boy had been carried throughout the whole time. It was a win-win for both.

Chooki got to carry out his immature idea of running in the rain. Meanwhile, Toxsa didn't have to do anything at all. The sprinkle had then gotten heavier and they were both freaking out and making a run— Well, Chooki did most of the running, but it doesn't matter because he making a run for it. Before it could get heavier, the two boys were under the house's roof and they were panting by the doorway.

It took a few moments to catch their breath from that rush. After this, they looked at each other and just starting laughing like idiots.

"That was a stupid plan!" Toxsa snorted at him. "No wonder it was a Plan C!"

"You would have still been complaining at both ideas. I decided to save the talking if we ran, dude!" He commented and went through his pockets for the key.

"We are both drenched in rainwater! Are you kidding me?!" Almond eyes were darting at the dirty blonde who didn't really care about these said words.

"Toxsa, I get that you're complaining about this now." Chooki said with a slight smile. "But you didn't want to get an umbrella. Plus, it could've been worse— _Achoo!_ "

A moment of silence wash over the two. By now, the rain had been the only sound you could hear. It made a constant splattering sound in puddles. Water would have been softly dripping from the roof's edge.

A grin just came over Toxsa. Meanwhile, the other boy didn't say anything after that. He clicked the door open and a pair of ' _blue'_ eyes glanced at the blonde.

"Don't you even dare— _Achoo!_ "

"You literally just jinxed yourself!"

Because of these words, Toxsa made a mad dash for the living room. Chooki followed there shortly to grab one of the throw pillows and chased him around the house for a few minutes.

...Until, Drake decided to walk in the front door and catch them with these antics. He was a bit mortified by the scene and immediately went on a tangent about house safety and then indoor protocol. When he had finally finished his rant, Chooki sneezed. By then, he only had to point upstairs.

Things eventually got quiet again. Toxsa was doing his homework and the blonde teenager was in his room to get over his cold. Meanwhile, Drake had been busy in the kitchen to make a soup for the rainy evening. In under an hour, Toxsa went to check on Chooki upstairs.

Chooki wasn't really under a bad flu, so Toxsa could see him propped against a few pillows and trying to do his homework. The teenager with green hair sat on the floor and didn't say anything because he was thinking of something to talk about.

"Hey Tox," Chooki tried to get the younger boy's attention. The teenager with almond eyes quickly shaken himself of his previous thoughts. He looked at the blonde to see what he was going to say. "Are you like scared of this whole situation? Being a wanted criminal and cutting off connection with family?"

This left a silence between the two teenagers. The rain just pitter-pattered against the window, which was to indicate the sensitivity of this subject. It was a normal question that could be repeated many times, but there had been no answer from the responder.

The athlete decided to shift himself towards the bed's edge. He saw that his best friend's eyes were staring off in space. Sighing, Toxsa had finally answered, "Yeah."

"We could have tried to ask our parents to bail us out, but that wouldn't be possible in the first place. Seriously, our watches were stolen and we were suddenly kidnapped. It makes no sense." He started to trail off when he saw that the younger boy wasn't really paying attention.

"I wonder what Wakamei is doing right now… Do both of my parents know that I'm here?" Toxsa looked up at the ceiling. "This is just Beast World all over again."

"Beast World or not, we have to get ourselves out of here this time." Chooki clenched one of his fists under the blanket. He gave a stressful sigh and began speaking again. "It doesn't really matter at this point. It's going to be two more years until we move out of our homes and begin our new lives. I guess that we have to get used to it now."

"I guess so," Toxsa gave him an eye roll.

"Do you have something on your mind?" A pair of orange eyes blinked at him.

"Nah, I just have a hard time thinking about this because I haven't eaten yet." He shrugged.

"Then go and eat something." Chooki pushed a pillow on top of his younger friend. By then, he laughed and Toxsa was getting out of the room.

Before could get out of the room, he decided to ask the athlete something off-subject. "Anyways, why don't you go to dances?"

"Because I don't know how to dance." Chooki said in a tired, laughing voice. In results, his friend could only blink at his answer, as if the response was rather quite unexpected and very… Stupid.

"I am going to eat and brainstorm a way to get out of this situation." Toxsa huffed at the doorway before closing it with a click. Soon enough, the laugh, that the dirty blonde made, was beginning to fade away as he went to sleep.

 **September 30** **th** **, 2037 11:02 P.M. [Western Europe]**

The four had come back around evening as planned. Four bags of dressing clothes were put away in the nearby closet. In courtesy of Drake, because he wanted the clothes to not be damaged or ruin by any other means. He seems to always have a plan to avoid accidents.

Everyone, except Chooki and Toxsa, were doing homework after dinner. Because of the shopping trip, they went to bed a bit later than usual. It took an hour of short sleep before a few of them realized that they needed to be in the spare room that night.

Beni had been the first there because she scheduled the late night meeting. Chooki and Toxsa were the next ones because they slept earlier. Guren snuck out as soon as possible after them because he wanted to know what this was all about.

Gen had to wake up the bluenette before they could walk there together. It wasn't really easy to communicate silently because Ceylan would always want to talk aloud and the taller teenager used hand signals. They had been lucky to not get caught or break anything on the way.

The end of the hallway had a locked door. It was the colour of a vintage creme colour. Judging by the knob's design, this door had used to be a pure white. However, it just aged long enough to be a darkened yellow. Despite having the key already, Drake would never touch this part of the house.

Everyone thought that it was haunted, but Drake would only say the room was only for storage. It was time for the them to find out when they approached this door at the hall's end. Gen placed a hand over the knob and then twisted it open. Unlocked.

The four from earlier were sitting on the floor with either a pillow or blanket for comfort. The room had been empty and there was dust everywhere. It didn't really look haunted, so Gen and Ceylan casually walked in.

Beni seemed to be the only one who brought a flashlight. Whenever it got turned on, the colour of the light contrasted with the room's wisteria hue. Rainfall was getting heavier and sometimes the ceiling would make these gurgling aches. The moon had somehow shoned through the storm clouds and bathed everything in a blue tinted light.

By the time everyone sat down, all eyes were facing the strawberry blonde. She was the one who requested this type of secret meeting at a late hour. She fumbled with the sleeve of her loose shirt and everyone looked at her in confusion. Suddenly, something did happen.

A glow of neon light emitted from both of her hands. I was rather blinding at first, but then a moment of realization kicked in. She held up two pointed daggers of a heliotrope glow. Some type of radiation emitted from the two daggers and energy filled the room.

"I told you guys that I would tell you about it." She smiled at the energetic glow of her Tenkai weapon.

"Go on," The redhead had definitely been involved in this late night meeting. "Tell us about everything."

"We have the power to control our core-bricks on this planet." Beni started to explain. "Earth has a core of Tenkai Energy that we can harness for ourselves. That's the reason how our corebricks get recharged when we aren't on Quarton."

"Seriously?" Chooki took a moment to stare at his own corebrick. He looked up at the shorter tenager. "This explains so much right now, why didn't you tell us for the past two years?"

"I thought that you would have known from Guren's dad." Beni replied in unsureness. "He was the one who knew that Tenkai Energy existed on Earth."

"This doesn't make any sense, then." Violet eyes just looked towards the window. "My dad has told everything about these things—"

"Your dad just told you about _some_ things. Not all of it." She sighed in discontent, looking away. "I used to have a father who knew— was obsessed about Quarton."

"Sorry, I was just thinking about my dad for sec." Guren apologized and allowed her to continue the subject.

"Don't worry, it's all in the past." The girl had then put down her daggers. "We don't have the same level of knowledge."

"Which is why you're the one who should be explaining this to us—" Toxsa shut his mouth right away when he got elbowed. Which was from a taller teenager with red eyes.

"That is the exact _point._ " She huffed in annoyance. Because of this, Ceylan snorted when she held up a dagger at that moment.

"Just get to the _point_ already," He tried to hold back his stifling laughter. She just gave him a deathly (and sleepy) glare.

"Anyways, we have the power to control our corebricks here. But we have to consider the consequences because we should not waste Tenkai Energy for small things. Activating power like this can get you into serious trouble when it isn't necessary." She brought out the responsibilities of using their corebricks. "Corebricks have the most energy because it's all packed in a rectangular prism. This is the reason why they have so much power to guide us and unlock Quarton-influenced places on our planet."

"Huh," Ceylan stared at his core-brick. "I never really thought of it that way."

"If you ever forget about the core-brick's rules, then you have to avoid using it as much as possible. Because it just means you would obviously screw up like a dumbass." Beni stated. Her fingers then smoothed over the dagger's surface. "I guess you boys will need to practice using Tenkai Energy now."

"Let's just get started already," A pair of violet eyes lit up with determination. "It looks like this will be useful for the future."

"I guess that I would like to know how to control Tenkai Energy." Gen smiled a bit and everyone soon wanted to know how to do this.

"Fine, but you have to practice on your own time after this. Especially with a friend as your lookout." Beni shook up her long pink hair. "You need to concentrate on your corebrick first. But you have to feel a different type of energy than the normal one on Earth. It feels really different and not as loose."

"Try thinking of bricks. Or just a really dense matter." Toxsa suggested.

It was taking a fairly long time to concentrate on Tenkai Energy. Beni only just facepalmed at this because she wouldn't be able to tell if they could even start harnessing the energy from Earth.

"I don't get it." She whispered to herself and gazed at her glowing daggers. "It works for me all the time…"

It seemed like all hope was at lost in controlling the corebrick's power. There was no sparks or glow from any of the boys. They decided to concentrate for a while longer, but there hadn't been any successes. Everyone started to get disappointed, including Beni. They all wanted to practice this such power.

"It's just no use." Gen sighed and set his core-brick on the floor. "We have no absolute control over them."

"I think that I get it now!" Teal eyes had widened at the sight of Gen's hand. A glow of soft blue-green light emitted through the fingers of his hand. Suddenly, it had then grown larger to a full-sized sword. Red eyes could only just stare at the sword in bewilderment. Beni looked at this sight and smiled. "You have to let it control you, actually. I don't know how I forgot this!"

Because of this last-minute discovery, everyone had then switched their concentration motive and allowed their items to control how they thought. The core-bricks took a moment of control to meld into full-scaled weapons.

Each one of the weapons glowed with a different colour. With differences in colours, there came a contrast for how their Tenkai Energy felt.

The room had no longer seemed so dull and empty. It started to be filled with a special kind of energy that was far more distinctive. Everything felt like it was being exalted with a sudden ignition of bright lights. They were really thrilled over this sudden success, but they had to remain quiet.

The look on everyone's faces could easily proved how surprised and amazed by the sight of their weapons from about 2 years ago. Eyes were just widening at the vividness of each colour and everyone gapped or just stared in awe.

There was one question that was left unanswered, though. Meaning Chooki had to ask about it.

"How do you make these into corebricks again?" The teenager with a cold asked her. A moment of brief silence happened.

"Well, shit." Beni answered.

And they had to stay up a bit more longer for mainly that school night.

* * *

 **OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**


End file.
